Eric Quizon
Enrico Smith Quizon, also known as Eric Quizon is a Filipino actor, director, producer and writer. He is the 12th son of the famous "King of Comedy" Dolphy, His older brother is Ronnie Quizon he is the older brother of Jeffrey Quizon and Madonna Quizon, and half brother of Manny Salud Dolphy Jr. Freddie Edgar Rolly Mariquita Carlos Geraldino Edwin Rommel Vandolph and Zia , and a co-owner of Café Famous in Greenbelt, Makati. Early life Born Enrico Smith Quizon on January 20, 1967. He is the second son of Pamela Ponti's (a.k.a. Alice Smith's) four children. He has a brother Jeffrey Quizon who's also an actor, host and comedian and Ronnie Quizon and sister Madonna Quizon He has six half siblings: Manny Salud Dolphy Jr., Freddie Quizon (died in 2005) Edgar Rolly, and his half sister Zia (daughter of singer-actress Zsa Zsa Padilla). Awards ;FAMAS Awards *1990 - Nominated for Best Supporting Actor for Pahiram Ng Isang Umaga (1989) *1992 - Won Best Supporting Actor for Hihintayin Kita Sa Langit (1991) ;Gawad Urian Awards *1990 - Won Best Supporting Actor (Pinakamahusay na Pangalawang Aktor) for Pahiram Ng Isang Umaga (1989) *2004 - Nominated for Best Supporting Actor (Pinakamahusay na Pangalawang Aktor) for Crying Ladies (2003) ;Metro Manila Film Festival *2003 - Won Best Actor for Crying Ladies (2003) *1991- Won Best Actor for Mongolian Barbecue (1991) ;Star Awards for movies *1990 - Won Supporting Actor of the Year for Pahiram Ng Isang Umaga (1989) *1999 - Darling of the Press Eric Quizon presently resides in Hong Kong. Filmography Actor # ''Where I Am King (2014) # Babaeng Hampaslupa (2011) .... Atty. Jefferson Go # My Driver Sweet Lover (TV series) (2010) TV series .... Aaron Barrinuevo # First Time (TV series) (2010) TV series .... Jaime Ynfante # Nobody, Nobody But... Juan (2009) movie.... Waldo # All About Eve (2009) TV series .... Mr. Robert Villareal # Hollywood Dream (2005) TV Series .... Host # Quizon Avenue (2005) TV Series # So Happy Together a.k.a. Happy Together (2004) .... Osmond # I Will Survive (2004) .... Mandy # Crying Ladies (2003) .... Wilson Chua] # Road Trip (2002) .... Host # Mano Po (2002) a.k.a. Mano Po 1: My Family .... Joseph Co # Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga (2001) .... Gilbert Zalameda # Markova: Comfort Gay (2000) .... Walterina Markova (Middle years) # Gusto Kong Matikman ang Isang Gutumin (2000) TV Series # First Egg (1999-2000) TV Series .... Jaycee Michalski # Weder-Weder Lang 'Yan (1999) .... Egay # Dito Sa Puso Ko (1999) "Eric Quizon's first Viva Films Movie" # Ms. Kristina Moran, Ang Babaeng Palaban (1999) # Sumigaw Ka Hanggang Gusto Mo (1999) # Saan Ka Man Naroroon (1999) TV Series .... Juancho # Pusong Mamon a.k.a. Soft Hearts (1998) .... Nick # April, May, June: Mga Babae (1998) .... Jonas # Pagdating ng Panahon.... Ton (1998) # Mikee Drama Series (1997) # GMA Love Stories (1997) # Langit Sa Piling Mo (1997) .... Enrico # Mula Sa Puso (1997) TV Series .... Manuel # Nasaan Ka Ng Kailangan Kita (1997) # Wang Wang, Buhay Bombero (1997) # GMA True Stories (1996) # Maginoong Barumbado (1996) # S'yempre Ikaw Pa Rin.... Banjo (1996) # Wanted Perfect Murder (1996) .... Jake # Inagaw Mo Ang Lahat Sa Akin (1995) a.k.a. Harvest Home # Shinon (1995) .... Shinda Suri Capillo # Home Sic Home .... Jun (1995) # Tagos Sa Laman (1995) # Gusto Ko Kang Magkaroon sa Paligid Mo (1995) TV Series .... Erika Mañalac # Kagandahan ng Mga Bahaghari: Bagong Yugto (1994) .... Iris # Spotlight On Eric Quizon (1994) # The Elsa Castillo Story: Ang Katotohanan (1994) .... Fred Castillo # GMA Telecine Specials (1994) # Namin ay Dako sa Paglipas ng Agad (1993) # Toink: Hulog Ng Langit (1993) # Uy, Aaral Tinedyer? Ang Pelikula 2 (1993) # Bakit May Bukas Pa (1993) # Juan Tamad (1993) .... Juan Tamad # Sine Siete (GMA 1992) # Uy, Aaral Tinedyer? Ang Pelikula (1992) # Unang Tibok ng Puso.... Ariel (1992) # Buddy en Sol 2: Pribate Depektibs (1992) .... Buddy # Buddy en Sol (Sine ito) (1992) .... Buddy # Lucio & Miguel (1992) .... Miguel # Tayong Dalawa (1992) # Ang Patak ng Pagnanais (1991) # Mongolian Barbecue (1991) a.k.a. Juan Tamad at Mr. Shooli sa Mongolian Barbecue the Movie .... Juan Tamad # Gawin ang Mga Bulaklak ng Mamulaklak: The Movie (1991) .... Charito Madrigal # Buddy En Sol (1991–1993) # Hihintayin Kita Sa Langit (1991) a.k.a. I'll Wait for You in Heaven # Madonna, Babaeng Ahas (1991) # Onyong Majikero (1991) .... Julius # Akin Ka Magdusa Man Ako (1991) # Ready, Get Set Go! (1991–1993) - host # Espadang Patpat (1990) # Shake, Rattle & Roll 2 (1990) .... Mari # Kagandahan ng Mga Bahaghari (1990) .... Iris # Hahamakin Lahat (1990) a.k.a. All Be Damned # Babangon Muli Mo Ang Kahapon (1990) .... Charity Mendoza # Lovingly Yours Helen (1990) # Gawin ang Mga Bulaklak ng Mamulaklak (1989-1990) .... Charito Madrigal # Paglinlang Katalogo (1989) # My Darling Domestic (The Greytest Iskeyp) (1989) # Oras-Oras, Araw-Araw (1989) # Isang Araw Walang Diyos (1989) .... Abmer # Too Young (1989) .... Egay # Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (1989) .... Rene # Mga Kuwento Ng Pag-Ibig (1989) # Pahiram Ng Isang Umaga a.k.a. On Borrowed Time (1989) .... Ariel # My Pretty Baby (1989) .... Castro # Five Days, Lima Araw (1988) # Sa Akin Pa Rin Ang Bukas (1988) a.k.a. It's a Woman's World # Super Inday and the Golden Bibe (1988) .... Henzel # Ibulong Mo sa Diyos (1988) # Uy, Aaral Tinedyer? (1988-1991) # Rosa Mistika (1987) .... Hamilton # Bata Batuta (1987) # Pagtitika Kaguluhan (1987) .... Minky # Mutya at Kanaryo (1986) "Eric Quizon's first Viva Films Iruncanto Movie" # Aso at Parak (1985) # Three Men and a Lola # [[]] () .... # [[]] () TV Series .... Director # Pasion de Amor (2014) ABS-CBN # Maalaala Mo Kaya (2014) ABS-CBN # ''Ipaglaban Mo! (2014) ABS-CBN # ''Enchanted Garden (2012) (with Joel Lamangan and BB. Joyce Bernal) TV5 # ''Isang Dakot Na Luha (2012) TV5 # ''Glamorosa (2011-2012) (with BB. Joyce Bernal) TV5 # ''Babaeng Hampaslupa (2011) (with BB. Joyce Bernal) TV5 # ''My Driver Sweet Lover TV series (2010) (with Soxie Topacio) TV series # ''Nobody, Nobody But... Juan (2009) (as Enrico Quizon) # ''Asian Treasures (2007) TV Series # Majika (2006) TV Series # Wrinkles (2006) # Darna (2005) TV Series # Marinara (2004) TV Series # Narito Ang Puso Ko (2003) TV Series (as Enrico Quizon) # Home Alone Da Ribber (2002) (as Enrico S. Quizon) # Daddy O! Baby O! (2000) (as Enrico S. Quizon) # Dito Sa Puso Ko (1999) (as Enrico S. Quizon) # Ms. Kristina Moran, Ang Babaeng Palaban (1999) (as Enrico S. Quizon) # Sumigaw Ka Hanggang Gusto Mo (1999) (as Enrico S. Quizon) # Pusong Mamon (1998) (as Enrico Quizon) # Pagdating ng Panahon (1998) (as Enrico Quizon) # Langit Sa Piling Mo (1997) (as Enrico S. Quizon) # Lucio & Miguel (1992) (as Enrico Quizon) Producer # Dito Sa Puso Ko (1999) (as Enrico Quizon) # Ms. Kristina Moran, Ang Babaeng Palaban (1999) (as Enrico Quizon) # Sumigaw Ka Hanggang Gusto Mo (1999) (as Enrico Quizon) # Pusong Mamon (1998) (as Enrico Quizon) # Pagdating Ng Panahon (1998) (executive producer) (as Enrico S. Quizon) # Langit Sa Piling Mo (1997) (executive producer) (as Enrico S. Quizon) # Wanted Perfect Murder (1996) (producer) (as Enrico Quizon) # Buddy en Sol 2: Pribate Depektibs (1992) (as Enrico Quizon) # Buddy en Sol (Sine ito) (1992) (as Enrico Smith Quizon) # Lucio & Miguel (1992) (as Enrico Quizon) Singles Writer # Ms. Kristina Moran, Ang Babaeng Palaban (1999) (as Enrico S. Quizon) # Pagdating Ng Panahon (1998) (as Enrico S. Quizon) # Langit Sa piling Mo (1997) (as Enrico S. Quizon) Yaoi Artist Interview References Category:Filipino uke actors Category:Filipino actors Category:Filipino film actors Category:Filipino television actors Category:Filipino film directors Category:Filipino singer Category:Filipino uke singers Category:Filipino film producers Category:Filipino comedians Category:Kapampangan people Category:Quizon family Category:Living people Category:1967 births